Revelations
by Mike the Mad Monk
Summary: A/U Goblet of Fire. Names are called from the Goblet of Fire, bur there are Revelations of the horizon. Harry/Tracey. *Please note, I Do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Millicent Bulstrode would be beautiful and have children with either Harry or Neville. but anyway, J K Rowling owns HP, so there*


**Revelations**

"Harry Potter" came the shaky voice of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. In his hands he held a paper which had come forth from the Goblet of Fire, the vessel used to determine the names of the champions from Durmstrang, Beaubatons and Hogwarts. It would be these three champions who would compete in the Triwizard Tournament. "Soon, you'll die, Potter" he muttered under his breath.

Albus Dumbledore inwardly grinned. His plans for the boy, whose name was in his hands were forming quite nicely in his not so humble opinion. For he had put his name in the Goblet. And so had several others. But his plans were to hit an unexpected turn.

"The oath, Lord Potter!" came a voice.

"WHAT?!" seethed Dumbledore inwardly as Harry James Potter, a fourth year Gryffindor student, the boy who lived and, evidently, Lord Potter, rose up from his seat and raised his wand.

"I, Lord Hadrian James of the Most Ancient, Most High and Most Noble houses of Emrys, Gryffindor and Potter, do swear by my magic and life that I did not willingly enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. This have I sworn, so mote it be!" he said clearly.

"So mote it be!" cried all the pureblood guests and students. There were some who were paling quite rapidly, especially when Harry cast the Patronus spell to prove himself as a truth teller.

"Oh, bugger!" thought Dumbledore and several others.

"I, Lord Hadrian James of the Most Ancient, Most High and Most Noble houses of Emrys, Gryffindor and Potter, do call upon magic herself to reveal who entered my name into the Goblet of Fire." With Harry's request, several lights hovered over Alastor Moody, who was starting to wobbled rapidly and change, on Ronald and Ginerva Weasley , Hermione Granger and, last but not least, Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, bloody hell!" thought the illuminated, but they froze up and fell down as someone used a Petrification spell on them.

Bartemius Crouch was shocked when he saw who changed from Alastor Moody into a figure he did not want to see.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior, alive?!" gasped Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Harry was fuming.

"I knew it" he growled. "I just bloody knew it. These people had betrayed me, but I never thought that they would stoop this far!"

"Mr Potter" began the shaking minister.

"With all due respect, it is Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Emrys" said Harry, power emanating around him. The minister bowed when he saw the rings appear on Harry's hand.

"My Lord, what do you mean by 'betrayed'?" he returned. Harry began to explain.

"These poor excuses for human beings conspired to my abuse at the hands of my so-called relatives and my eventual death at Voldemort's wand".

"But He-who –must-not-be-named is dead" said a voice.

"The Dark Lord lives" said a now revealed Barty Crouch Junior. "I was to have put Potters name into the Goblet of Fire, eventually causing him to end up in Little Hangleton where the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew are. There they will use potter's blood to fully resurrect the Dark Lord".

"So, Lord Potter did not put his name in?" said Ludo Bagman.

"No, I didn't, were you not listening to my oath earlier?" said Harry. "The contract does not affect me".

"Quite right" said the Minister. "Considering that we have other we must discuss". The others in question were still frozen in place and looking horrified. Pointing to Dumbledore, Harry snarled.

"Dumbledore has done so many crimes. He illegally incarcerated my sworn Godfather, the Lord Black, without a trial, murdered my Grandparents and setting up the murder of my parents". The minister paled.

"Lord Black is Sirius Orion Black, accused of being a death eater and murderer of the allegedly deceased Peter Pettigrew, is innocent. Pettigrew was living as a rat by the name of Scabbers". Percy Weasley went white as a ghost.

"These traitors have been hiding my inheritance from me, blocking my magic and in so doing have blocked a soul bond with my true future wife" said Harry angrily. Murmurs rang across the hall.

"But Ginny is you're true future wife" said Percy, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Mother told me that there was a contract with the Potters since…"

"1982, the year after my parents died" said Harry. Percy and the twins, Fred and George paled further. "In other words, an illegal contract".

"Who is the one that you were talking about" said Professor Flitwick, the charms master. Harry's only response was to cast the patronus charm and wait. Soon the pale looking stag trotted over to the Slytherin table where it was soon joined by a doe. A young girl in Harry's year stood up.

"Davis?" choked Draco Malfoy. "Sit down at once!" Said girl ignored him. "Obey me!" he ranted until he was petrified by Professor Snape. They all turned to him. He just shrugged as the young girl reached Harry and hugged him.

"The James has found his Lily" murmured Snape to McGonagall, who just nodded, shocked.

"May I introduce my intended, Lady Tracey, daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Davis". Jaws dropped and many indignant cries came up from Slytherin, except for a few.

"But how did you find out about this?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Oui, I too would like to know" said Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beaubatons Academy.

"It was the Second year when practically everyone had accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin" said Tracey. Nearly everyone looked down in shame. "Harry had hidden himself to doge the spells cast at him. It was in the Astronomy Tower when I was too trying to hide. I was upset at the way the school was treating him".

* * *

* _flashback_ *

Harry stormed up to the Astronomy tower after speaking to Dumbledore. Justin Finch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff and Sir Nichols de Mimsy-Porpington, the Ghost of Gryffindor, had both been petrified. The Hufflepuff, despite being a house of fairness and loyalty, were glaring daggers at the young Gryffindor and talking behind his back.

When he got to the tower, he noticed a young lady in front of the widow. She was crying.

"You alright, miss?" asked Harry, quietly.

"Why is this school is so illogically stupid?" whimpered the young girl. "Can they not see that the Lord Potter cannot be responsible for those being petrified?"

"Lord Potter?" asked Harry, handing a handkerchief to the distress young lady.

"Yes, Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter" sniffed the girl. "He is also my betrothed".

"Betrothed?!" gasped Harry. He couldn't believe his ears.

"We were supposed to have grown up together" came the reply. "It was supposed to have been as Aunt Lily and Uncle James wanted. He would go with Lord Black, his godfather, and, along with my parents, raise us up together".

"Right" said Harry somewhat shocked.

"But Albus-too-many-bloody-names-Dumbledore puts in his oar doesn't he?" snarled the distraught teen. "He packs him off to three muggles with no relation to him and leaves him there to rot and be abused. He has no clue about his heritage or his place in our world". She stopped and breathed heavily.

"If he was here what would you say?" enquired Harry, feeling like he should know this girl from somewhere. He was not prepared, however, for the reply.

"I would tell him to beware of the youngest Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore. That, and I wish I could be with him and help him to become the warrior he should have been, but Slytherins are not thought of in a good light thanks to many people." A look of determination arose across the girl's countenance. "As sure as my name is Tracey Davis, I'd try to help his as soon as possible". Harry's eyes widened. He heard this name in his dreams.

"Look no further, Miss Davis, because he has hear everything you had to say" said Harry. The young lady's eyes then widened and she slowly turned to look at the standing young wizard.

"Harry!" she gasped. Harry too gasped as he looked into her eyes. Slowly they both had the urge to kiss each other and came in. Lips met and the two youngsters kissed in joyful love, not noticing a golden light surrounding them. Soon they parted for air, breathing deeply, and Harry looked at Tracey.

"T-Tracy?" he stammered. "What…?" He was interrupted when the young Slytherin hugged him.

"You remember!" she exclaimed.

"All I remember is Platform 9 ¾ and the Weasleys and Granger…" began Harry, but paled rapidly. "OH GOD, NO!" he exclaimed.

"They obliviated you" said Tracey. "And I certain they did other things, potions, et cetera. We'd better look into it".

* _end flashback_ *

* * *

"You mean to say that his Lordship was fed illegal potions and obliviated?" said Flitwick, looking disgusted with the notion.

"In truth, sir" said Tracey. Murmurs of horror were heard across the hall.

"We denounce Ronald and Ginervra Weasley!" cried Fred Weasley.

"They are no longer members of our Family. They are dead to us" stated George.

"SO MOTE IT BE!" they both said. Everyone gasped.

"Misters Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall, shocked.

"We"

"Regret"

"This"

"Course"

"Of"

"Action"

"But"

"Their"

"Action"

"Was"

"Disgraceful!" stated the twins in their way, ending in unison.

"Hear, hear!" said Percy, but then he turned grave and remembered something that was said. "Lady Davis mentioned abuse, my Lord". Harry paled, only for Tracey to squeeze his hand in comfort.

"Show them, my love" she said. Harry slowly started to strip and everyone was horrified at what they saw. To say it wasn't pretty was an understatement. The Gryffindor table looked like they would be sick. Hufflepuff looked distraught, with the Fat Friar, their ghost, looking disgusted.

"How dare they do that to a child!" he roared. The Ravenclaws look terrified, with the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw looking on, weeping silently. The Slytherins were, for once, sympathetic, except for Malfoy. Screams of horror were heard from the girls and the bows were shocked to say the least. Professor Snape turned paler, if possible, and began mutter silent prayers of penitence to himself. The other staff were not much better.

"I told him that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable" roared McGonagall.

"What in Merlin's name?" gasped Professor Sprout.

"Why do this to the son of Lily Evans?" cried Flitwick. The minister nearly fainted. Igor Karkaroff of Durmstang looked appalled. Olympe Maxime of Beaubatons wept and mutter curses under ber breath. Crouch, Bagman and Percy looked horrified.

"Even my father wouldn't do this" mutter Percy.

"Vat vould zey gain from all zis?" said Maxime.

"In my death, they would steal all my vaults and effects" said Harry. "My death would be at the hands of Voldemort".

"He-who-must-not-be named left horcruxes before he was defeated by Harry" added Tracey. The Minister yelped.

"No! Not that!" he cried. Those who knew what horcruxes were shuddered.

"They thought Harry was a horcrux, so they fixed it that Harry would be clever, relying on the assistance of Granger and the Young Weasleys, thus crushing his intelligence and forming him into the 'perfect weapon' to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord" said Tracey. "The Dark Lord, also known as the half-blood Thomas Marvolo Riddle" Every Pureblood gasped.

"Those buggars created an illegal marriage contract between Ginervra and I, so that when I allegedly died fighting Riddle, they would get my worldly possessions, prestige and money" said Harry.

"Rest assured, they will not be getting away with anything of the sort" said the minister.

"Furthermore, Dumbledore disobey my parents' will, in that if anything were to happen to Sirius, I was to go to my Madame Amelia Bones, but I was shoved off to the Dursley family, muggles not of my blood, nor of my mother's" said Harry. "My mother was the sister of Edgar Ignatius Bones and Ameila Hannah Bones".

"WHAT!" came the gasp from a red-haired girl on the Hufflepuff table. Harry turned that table and spoke.

"The Bones' family have two recurring traits: a fierce amount of intelligence and red hair" he said gently. The red-haired girl looked at him. "Susan, you, via my mother, your father and Aunt Amelia, are my cousin". Susan was shocked and in an instant embrace her cousin.

"WHAT?" came more shocked voices.

"That means that Lily Evans was actually Lily Bones" said Professor Sprout.

"Right in one, ma'am" said Harry. Lily Susan Bones was a pureblooded member of society, but more importantly was a woman with a pure hear. Surely that is more important than purity of blood. If we cut ourselves, surely our blood looks the same?" Many people nodded at Harry's logic. "In that knowledge , my heart belongs to Tracey" he said, turning to the young woman next to him, who just kissed him, causing a glow to come from them, reaching near and far, destroying a dark figure in a shack in the village of Little Hangleton and objects across the country. Lord Voldemort was truly gone.

When they had come up for air, Harry looked like he was made new and his scar was nearly gone. People were shocked at what they saw.

"I told you it'd work" said Tracey.

"Yes, dear" sighed Harry.

"My Lord?" said the shaking minister.

"Riddle is gone forever" said Harry. Everyone cheered.

"What will you do now?" asked Bagman. Harry took one look at his fiancé next to him and grinned.

"Live" he said. Then he held his hand out to Tracey and led her our to the hall to cheers and shouts of joy and shocked faces from the minister and his entourage.

* * *

The Triwizard Tournament was played without Harry and without hinderance of any kind. Harry became top of the year academically and his relationship with Tracey strengthened. Harry's relationship with Sirius, who was now exonerated, and both now lived in Potter Manor. Sirius often joked that he was now living and enjoying life 'sirius-ly'. Harry also developed a familial relationship with Amelia and Susan Bones, a relationship that he would keep for ever.

The Traitors were sentenced to the dementor's kiss. Molly Prewitt was banished from the Weasley Clan for her part and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Arthur soon recovered and made quite a name for himself in muggle relations, keeping a steadfast dialogue with the muggle Prime Minister. Percy Weasley married a muggleborn and became Head of the Child Services Commission at the Ministry, eager to try and prevent the incidents that Harry endured as a child. Fred and George really knuckled down and studied hard, but were still jokers. They opened their own joke shop in Diagon Alley and married Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, two of the chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry is a regular customer of theirs, as well as Chief financial backer.

Harry took up a career in teaching, becoming a Defense Master at Hogwarts, and Tracey became the Transifurgations Misstress. After marrying, they became parents to three children. Lily, James and Daphne, who was named after a dear friend of Tracey's. Harry didn't complain. He was happy.

All was well.


End file.
